The Blue Thief
by Klarkmagination558
Summary: This isn't exactly a story I'm just making a short scene to see if I made it more read able if you want more just send a review and I'll !make more


Okay guys I'm just making this to get something out of my system you can read it if you like I tried to make it a little more from my past ideas but it's to improve my sentences and making my stories more sense able if you like to read more just send it on the review I'll post more chaptars but I can't say I'll be fast just be patient

The Blue Thief

Chapter 1 a Thief's tale

In the shadows of the city there are many poeple walking but they all are wearing fancy clothes, jewelry and other items some of them are heading to a large building that has a dome on top, large flyer like on the coloums of the buidling they had a picture of a blood red ruby that is shaped like a rose

On the top of a building at height range of the showmentship building we see a man wearing dark navy blue clothes, a jacket with a hoodie, gloves and a wool mask only covering his mouth and nose leaving his emerald eyes and has marking on those clothing

He has black shoes and blue pants all shaded to hide in the dark, he has a retractable bow on the bottom of his arrow case, his bow has a silver edges between the handle section and with waving lines heading to the tip of each

He looks at the dome and was looking to be I'm another world but then heard static through his ear piece on the left ear

" _Blue thief your okay right?"_ A female voice

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the gem brings some memories" he said

" _I know but we need to steal it so to prevent another group taking their shot at this gem"_ she said

"I get it if they get even one of these then it could bring a city to their rule, I'll get it just focus on the cameras and guards" he said and she sighed

" _Fine just be careful"_ she said then cut the transmission

The thief breathed to relax then his eyes glowed a brighter shade of green he then jumped but then vanished into a small swirled dot

* * *

At the auction we see many poeple in their seats and they all were aiming for a prize, at the stage we see a man with grey hair and orange eyes he is wearing a suite and has a gavel on his left hand

"Hello poeple I know why most of you are here but you all must know we start with the cheapest then to the main prize first off the golden car of Iselabun the fifth for five thousand dollars" he said and a few of them rise their hands

While they were in the buildings shadows we see the Blue Thief walking very sneaky and silently, he looks ahead seeing the group on the left side of the rooms shadow

"Wow nearly every rich person in England came I think I see the Queen" said the blue thief

" _Yeah well if you had a gem carved as any object perfectly that would be the talk of the country"_ she said

The thief walked to the other room seeing some paintings, vases and small sculptures all look priceless but he was looking for another place

He walked around passing by any security camera and gaurd easily by entering the shadows of the building to another at a distance he sneaked through the palace and then stops seeing a guard behind a door which by the sounds of the gavel banging is close to the stage

"Great just what I needed" he said the thief then started to turn black as shadows he then zipped to the shadow to the paintings behind them then to the guards heading under the small gap line of the door

At the other side he is facing the many priceless arts and items they are auctioning he sees cupboards with golded lines on the edge and with the fitness oak wood, watches that are platniim and titanium he sees many but was looking for one specific item

He walked passed the other items and then faces his objective, the ruby red rose in cased with a sensitive panel and motion detectors inside

He chuckled and raised his left hand, a copy of the jewel appeared through a small black portal then he quickly switched the two so fast the detectors thought it was nothing

When he touched the jewel it glowed he smiled

"Does that belong to you?" Said voice the thief didnt move or flinch from the person, behind him is a man in his mid twenties, he has orange hair, light green eyes and is wearing a white blazer and pants suite with the shirt red but he has a fire coloured watch

"Does it belong to you?" The thief said back the man chuckled

"I'll admit I thought the rumors of items stolen and the only thing guards or cameras could catch is nothing but blue blurs, lights and possibly prints, I have to say to stay in one colour is impressive but I'll give you one chance hand the jewel and I'll let you walk" said the man the thief turned but his eyes changed to light blue and his eye brows gold

The thief made a smoke bomb and ran to another direcrion but the man made fire balls out of his hands and fired at him, the thief dodged them but one of them hit a gas tank causing a minor explosion but big enough to blow the wall off behind the stage

The poeple were scared and confused as to how the wall could explode, in the smoke the man is standing and his holding the rose jewel

"Finally i- wait" he said and looked at the jewel more closely but he didn't sense any power from it but it was a complete match that's when he remembers there were two of them one in his hand the other on the glass box he grunted then looks ahead to see security

"Drop the jewel and put your hands behind your head" said a guard he did so and sighed from his lack of observation

Outside from the disaster is the thief he is holding the rose jewel and smiles but on his shirt something else glowed it looked to be a silver necklace and at the bottom looked to be a black jewel

"Camera eyes the package has been sized I'm heading home" he said he pulled his retractable bow and extended it to full length fired a arrow with a rope on the bottom and swinged away from the scene like a shadow of the night


End file.
